Avengers Initiative
by Brandon Storm
Summary: It is never a good thing when a country goes to war. It usually starts with a single act of violence. The worst is when we fight among ourselves. When brother fights brother. Those that they are sworn to protect suffers for it. Often times, war also ends with a single act of violence, one strong enough to convince people the ones fighting that they finally need to stop, and rebuild
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Been wanting to do a fic about the avengers initiative for a while now, and after binging My Hero Academy I feel like I've got the tools I need to do it. So Read, Review, Favorite, Enjoy and lemme know what y'all think.

* * *

Chapter 1: MVP and Mainframe

" _It is never a good thing when a country goes to war._ "

A stack of news papers were tossed onto the back of a delivery truck, the front page read ' _Superhuman Terrorist Attack In Stamford Connecticut! 600 dead including 60 children!_ ' above a areal shot of a town with a massive crater in the middle of it.

" _It usually starts with a single act of violence._ "

Another paper dated not too much later showed Captain America and Iron Man trading blows with each other, the caption above read ' _Captain America declares war on America._ '

" _The worst is when we fight among ourselves. When brother fights brother. And those that they are sworn to protect suffers for it._ "

A third stack of News paper's revealed a new figure joining the fray, a big green one, ripping through both sides of the conflict ' _The Hulk Returns to Earth! Civil War is put on hold._ '

" _Often times, war also ends with a single act of violence, one strong enough to convince people the ones fighting that they finally need to stop the violence._ "

A final stack of papers, cut apart and and put into a scanner by a mechanical armored hand, the image of the paper appearing on a holographic screen. ' _Civil War Ended! Registration Act Amended! Hero Association founded!_ '

" _But war changes people, often without compromise. And when it is over, things will never go back to the way that they were before the war started._ "

The clipping was put into a file by the mechanical hand as the set of black and gold armor continued to review information.

"I didn't even know you had a brother let alone a nephew." The armor turned it's head to face the opening door, where two individuals walked into the lab, one a red haired woman in a grey business suit holding a clipboard, and the other a man in his thirties with a finely trimmed beard and a triangle shaped emblem on his chest which glowed blue.

"To be fair neither did I, my Dad made stupendous efforts to hide him, going so far as to secretly adopt me to serve as a shield against the public eye." Tony Stark, more commonly known as Iron Man, stated walking up to the black armored individual. "Pepper, this is Howard."

"Is this him? Why did you let him put on one of your armors?" The red haired CEO, commonly known as Pepper Potts, asked gesturing to the armor with a look of scrutinized fury on her face.

"My apologies Ms. Pott but I am not wearing the armor." The helmet glowed blue briefly, divided into dozens of diamond shaped plates before retracting into the suit leaving only a oval capsule behind. "I am the armor."

Pepper looked shocked by the unceremonious revelation before the helmet put itself back into place and resumed looking through the archives.

"Mr. Stark, can we talk for a moment." In that moment, Tony knew he was in trouble. Pulling the armored hero aside Pepper glared at him coldly. "Would you like to explain what is going on here?" Pepper asked glaring with displeasure.

"Arnold, my brother made him. His mind, digitized into a robotic body he's living vicariously through him." Tony stated a bit of a sad look on his face.

"And why does Arnold need to live vicariously?" Pepper asked cocking a brow suspiciously.

"Because he's been confined to an iron lung for his entire life." Pepper was surprised once more, before she let out a sigh.

"Fine. Fine. So did you talk to him about it already?" Pepper asked her authoritative tone indicating that she accepted the AI.

"I've been compiling information about potential recruits into the initiative program, including myself." Howard pulled up another file and opened it, revealing a series of video clips featuring different people caught in extraordinary positions of heroics. "I've compiled a short list of potential recruits." Howard pulled up a holographic folder and passed it to Tony.

"Putting the initiative program under the direct control of the government would cause more problems then what they would solve. In that case, it's better that we find a way of policing ourselves." Tony stated looking through the file that Howard had given him. "So when any government thugs come to you demanding access to this list?"

"Deny them vehemently, and if they insist, delete it immediately." Howard replied in a dull machine tone.

"Good. What about construction of the campus?" Tony asked in a interested tone of voice.

"As you instructed, the town which surrounds the blast sight has been bought up by Stark Industries for dollars on the penny, the survivors should be able to live comfortably." Pulling up a image, people were using sprayers on the buildings which reduced them in size dramatically. "The original buildings are being cleared away using Pym particles." Once a section of buildings were cleared away, workers moved in new construction, a massive school like building, huge fortified metal walls. "The buildings are made from secondary adamantium miniatures which have been enlarged to full size buildings using Pym Particles, full filling key requisites being cost effective, durable, and if need be modular." As buildings were being taken down and put up several key points were highlighted, dorm rooms, the main building, security walls, a stadium the list continued to grow as the people inside continued to work.

"Have you decided on your classmates yet?" Stark asked cocking a brow suspiciously at his 'nephew'.

"Hard to say, as I under stand it I'll have to put together a class of twenty people, including myself, that means that I have to identify nineteen candidates for the program. My mental age is approximately that of a sixteen year old, so I'm trying to pick out candidates from that age group." Mainframe held his metal chin as he thought about the situation. "Nineteen out of a potential two hundred and fifty recruits." That was how many people that the initiative had to recruit to fulfill it's proposed plan to put one five man team in fifty out of fifty two states in America. The reality of the matter is that after the majority of the mutant population in America had moved to San Francisco which had declared itself off limits to the registration program they were massively short on potential recruits. Even then just being a mutant didn't mean that someone qualified for the program. "This will be hard."

"Maybe a little bit of fresh air will help to clear your head?" Tony suggested cocking a over confident brow.

"I am mechanical, the air quality doesn't affect me." Howard replied in a obvious tone of voice.

"Not what I meant. Perhaps if you actually met the people you are profiling you will get a better idea on who you're trying to recruit." Tony replied friendly.

"Do you have any thing in mind?" Howard asked tilting his metal head.

"As it so happens there's been a guy in the news lately that we wanna head hunt. You mind coming with us?" Tony asked cocking a interested brow.

* * *

Stark had left his robot in his car, he probably should have figured that he would try to build something for this so called 'initiative.' Mr. Choicenut never expected that someone would show up at his school asking to make his students super heroes, and he certainly didn't expect someone with this much bad press attached to him.

"Mr. Stark..."

"Tony please." Tony stated sitting rather leisurely in a chair in front of the principal's desk.

"Tony. Given the young man's attachment to your old associate..."

"Michael Ian Van Patrick..." Stark stated producing a file with a picture of a athletic young man with red hair. "Great grandson of one Doctor Abraham Erkstein, lead scientist on project Rebirth which administered a serum to a exceptionally frail volunteer known as Steven Rogers enhancing him to the peak of human physical perfection and creating the war hero who would go on to be known as Captain America." Stark put the file away before putting his hands together and putting on the same face which gave him a one up on a hundred negotiations during his time as the CEO of Stark Industries. "Tell me something, do you know why he was never mass produced? Why the Government never mass produced people in possession of peak human stats? The answer is quite simple really, a combination of the US Government's obsession with secrecy and a German assassin thoroughly destroyed every trace of the formula. And yet, you seem to believe that it found it's way into the hands of Erkstein's grandson, young Michael's father who then committed the thoroughly irresponsible act of utilizing the formula on his own son Michael, thus young Michael's potent athletic abilities are not the result of his own hard work but rather through the use of a super soldier experiment. I'll be blunt, you're a moron."

"Excuse me?" The principal looked rather offended by Tony's words.

"While I do believe the two are connected, I do not believe that the formula itself is responsible." Tony thought about the situation carefully, if someone did find the Super Soldier Serum formula then they would probably try to sell it on the open market, or try to find a way of profiting off of it, reading through young Michael's file again Tony learned that he was a proliferate user of Isometric exercises and his parents were the heads of a organic food farm. Based on this combination of impressively healthy things Stark could make a educated guess about what information Michael's father inherited from his grand father. "In any case. If you don't want him we'll take him, after the way you've treated him I don't see him showing you any nostalgia." Tony stated as he got out of the office.

* * *

Howard was looking through Michael's file, physical stats of a olympic level athlete, captain on the school's every sport team including the football team, the chess club, swim team and fencing, in one notable instance he appeared to sit on a imaginary chair for two solid hours after one of his classmates pulled it out from under him in a prank, and the only reason he moved was because class had changed. By his second year in high school he was already promised a scholarship to the university of Kentucky, then they found out who his great grand dad was, and in spite of numerous blood tests, piss tests and other tests to the contrary they revoked those scholar ships on the grounds that he had been doping himself and was now at risk of losing his numerous trophies, medals and awards that he had accumulated over the years. Hearing the bell for the end of school ringing Howard looked out the window to the see the students come out for the day. Michael was easy to spot, the combination of his bright red hair and the fact that everyone present was going out of their way to bore holes into his head made it massively easy to find the young man. A group of people whom based on the jackets that they were wearing were members of the school's football team had approached him.

"Tom. Congratulations on your promotion to quarterback." Michael stated his tone laced with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oi some loser who has to dope himself up to make it on the team has no right to talk to us about not being on it!" The Football players circled around Michael looming menacingly.

"You guys don't want this fight." Michael warned in a hard tone.

"Oh I think we do."

The leader of the thugs, named Tom, threw a single punch at Michael's face, Michael caught the strike and pushed it off to the side, followed up by landing a strike to his opponent's chin that bent his head back to a unhealthy direction. One of Michael's classmates tried to hit him from behind, but Michael tilted off to the side dodging the strike, before expertly grabbing the arm, twisting it around and cracked it over his should before finishing off the opponent he wasn't even looking at with a judo throw onto Tom as he was about to attack again. Two more of the foot ball players tried to sandwich Michael between them, Michael crouched low, allowing the two idiots to bounce their heads off of each other, and attempted to slam his elbows into the two brutes only to be halted by the hardness of football armor. Switching to plan B Michael hooked one of his opponents with his foot and pulled the other off of his feet with his hands, Michael twisted the second individual's foot around and followed up by landing a kick to the first one's head.

"Michael you idiot!" Michael turned around to face the students who had idly stood by and watched as he was about to be crushed. "It's bad enough that you juiced! But now you just took out half the foot ball team too!"

"I defended myself." Michael stated as he stepped over the broken forms of his former compatriots.

"Yes you did." Howard walked passed the student body, many of whom moved out of his way out the sheer shock and awe of it, as he walked up to Michael he held out a single armored hand. "I was wondering if we could have a word about something."

"Ever heard of a guy named Captain America?" Michael asked cocking a brow.

"Test subject in world war two super soldier program in which he was the only successful subject, subsequently went on to become a war hero putting a end to the Nazi threat winding up frozen in a iceberg for sixty years as a consequence before being found and thawed out by the avengers..."

"Not to mention the part where he ruined my life thereby making me swear off super hero's for the rest of my existence." Michael added before turning around and stepping into the street. Only to be pulled back at the last moment by Howard as a car, with armed men in ski masks inside, being chased by three police cars nearly ran him over. "Hello misplaced aggression."

Immediately everything that Michael knew about this block, from where construction was happening, where traffic would be the heaviest, the traffic light schedule, and he immediately set to work. Michael ran across the street into a ally way and up a fire escape all the way to the roof of a building, and Howard followed him, the power of flight gave him a huge edge in that regard. Michael stopped as the cars were about to pass by and Michael's response was to jump off of the side of the roof, and land through the sun roof of the car being chased quickly finding himself in the back seat between two armed thugs.

"Hey." Dropping that greeting both men pulled out assault rifles on Michael. The young man responded by grabbing both guns at once and jamming them into the sides of each other, as if daring them to fire, before pulling on both men elbowing, punching, head butting, basically hurting them in any way he could without actually letting go of the guns they were in the middle of a tug o war over. Finally the driver seemed to take notice of their struggle and point his hand gun over his shoulder aimed directly at Michael. Michael grabbed the driver's wrist, twisted the gun out of his hand before jumping through the sun roof, climbing over the side of the car, and making his way to the driver's side of the door where he shot the window out with two bullets, used the gun as a makeshift set of brass knuckles, climbing into the driver's seat on top of the driver's lap and stomping down on the breaks, thus bringing the chase to a halt.

"Step out of the vehicle with your hands up!" The police stopped a short distance away from Michael and seemed fond of gesturing threateningly towards him with guns and squacking at him through a microphone. As Michael was getting out Howard flew over them and landed between the police and the reckless disgraced athlete.

"Easy there officers, he's with me." Howard turned around to face Michael. "Isn't that right?"

"Sure." Michael stated shrugging his shoulders, and at that point as the two of them walked away. "You drink Lemonade?" To Michael's question Howard retracted his helmet. "Riiight. Maybe a glass of anti-freeze for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Chapter 2 here, no reviews though which I find disappointing. No matter, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Thor Girl and The Wasp

A robot and a disgraced athlete walk into a diner and order bacon and eggs with a glass of lemonade. No this was not the set up of a bad joke. Yes that is precisely what had happened.

"Look dude, you seem like a very nice... person. I'm not quite sure that I even qualify for your Initiative program." Michael stated as he cut into his meal.

"How do you not qualify?" Howard asked sitting across from Michael, much to the stares of those present.

"No super powers?" Michael stated in obvious tone.

"Really? After what you just did you can still say that?"

"Isn't super powers kinda a prerequisite for super heroing?" Michael asked biting off the end of his bacon.

"Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow,..." Howard listed off holding up his fingers one at a time.

"Super Soldier, World Class Assassin, Super Spy." Michael countered holding up his fingers one at a time.

"My point is that super powers isn't necessarily a pre-requisite for super hero." Howard replied shrugging mechanical shoulders.

"Just a whole butt load of resources and training." Michael countered cocking one eye at Howard suspiciously.

"Which we intend to supply." Howard in turn countered. "No one trains as hard as you do, or are you actually sitting on that chair?" Indeed, there was a couple of inches of air between Michael's butt and his seat.

"This is getting us no where." Michael stated letting out a sigh.

"Uncle Stark mostly wants your parents to help him with a research project he's working on." Howard explained as he stood back up. "When Steven Rogers was imbued with the Super Soldier Serum, he was cured of asthma and physical frailty, if the super soldier serum can be duplicated then it can be used to cure a large number of diseases. Why don't you come by the campus and we'll give you a tour."

"Well my scholarship is in the toilet right now so I might as well start looking at new schools." Michael explained standing up and stretching, having already finished his meal.

* * *

At the former site of the town of Stamford Connecticut, a magic portal had opened up above the city and rainbow colored light came down and deposited a couple of individuals. The first needed no introductions, his tall and brawny stature mixed with powerful armor and wielding a lightning spewing hammer, Asgard's own god of Thunder Thor. The other individual was slightly shorter then the thunder god, also female one of fair complexion and wearing gleaming silver armor and a flowing red cape that wrapped around her body. The other individual arrived via red sports car, from it emerged a tall woman with fiery red hair but dressed casually, the Black Widow Natasha Romanov, however with her today was a passenger sitting in the back seat of that car.

"Come now, no need to be shy Nadia." The passenger appeared to be a young woman going by body type, dressed in baggy sweat pants and a hoodie. Perhaps that had something to do with the fact that she was wearing a mask over her face, a gas mask with latex, like something someone cobbled together in their basement. "You're still not feeling well are you?" Nadia silently closed the door on the Black Widow, prompting the super spy to let out a sigh of resignation. "This one isn't very good with people. So it's going to take a while before she's able to interact with the others."

"Where is Stark?" Thor asked not one in any sort of good mood. "He has a lot to answer for."

"You say that but you still brought this person along for his little program didn't you?" Black Widow asked looking at the red cloaked warrior at Thor's side.

"I brought her for Steven Rogers, not for Stark." Thor stated arms crossed.

"Fair enough. Let's go talk to him." Natasha stated leading Thor away into the building proper.

"What shall we do about those two?" Thor asked eyeing the two young ladies they had brought with them.

"Nadia wanted to go into the science lab for a while." Natasha stated shrugging her arms.

"I can show her the way." The two looked up in the air to see one of Stark's armors fly above them, open up, and then deposited Michael to the ground.

"Never do that again!" Michael stated glaring accusingly towards Howard. "It's creepy and wrong!"

"Greetings, I am Howard, this is Michael." The hollowed out machine stated gesturing first to himself and then to the person who had jumped out of his chest cavity. "I can show either of you around the campus and to where ever you may need to go Miss...?"

"I am Tarene armor." The Asgardian lady stated a note of hostility in her tone. "I know not what mine uncle hath against your creator but thee will stay far away from me!" Tarene pulled out a large great sword and and started practicing chopping motions with it.

"If you insist." The Black Widow's car door opened and out came the person previously identified as Nadia. "And for you? Any where you need to go? I recall Ms. Romanoff stating you were interested in the science lab." The sound of gas escaping from Nadia briefly echoed as she nodded her head. "Alright then, we'll start there."

As the three of them left the courtyard, Michael noticed that the old buildings buildings weren't being knocked down but instead seemed to shrink down to the size of doll houses before being dragged away on industrial trolley's. In their place were gleaming chrome colored buildings being grown from equally doll house like buildings.

"Those buildings..." Michael asked looking surprised.

"Prefab structures being put up using Pym Particles. It is quite inexpensive you see which makes up for the cost of the materials used to make them." Michael cocked a eye suspiciously. "They're quite durable you understand, in respect to the fact that many of the Initiative's recruits can put their hand through solid sheet steel." Howard explained as he led the group inside of one of the newly resized buildings. A large amount of equipment that Michael only had a vague understanding of soon appeared before him, including a chemistry lab, a large electrified tube that went from the floor to the ceiling, various computers, as well as laser type machines that he couldn't tell the purpose behind. "I trust this will suit your purposes nicely?" Howard asked putting his hand on Nadia's shoulder.

"I require the use of the 3-D printers and a supply of Unstable Molecules." Nadia stated her voice thick with a Russian accent.

"She speaks." Michael commented somewhat humorously.

"I'm dying inside of this suit, I need a new one." Nadia stated bluntly.

"Why are you wearing a suit at all?" Michael asked looking confused. It wasn't easy to tell with that ugly mask in the way but Nadia seemed to give him a displeased look.

"Ever heard of a man named Henry Pym?" Nadia asked a curious tone of voice.

"Ant Man right?" Michael replied cocking a curious brow.

"My biological father, and as a result I was conceived with his incredible intellect." Nadia sat down in front of Michael as she sucked in air through her nose. "My mother was the daughter of a Hungarian scientist and activist against her government, who was kidnapped and murdered by them while on her honey moon with Doctor Pym. As I understand it before they killed her though they... extracted me from her body and put me into their own super soldier program, the Red Room, one that takes children and... enhances them, increasing their physical abilities, slows the rate by which they age, trains them in advance martial arts and assassination methods, implants them with false memories, gives them... other enhancements when they deem necessary. I was lucky, when they realized I was as smart as my father they re-assigned me from a field operative to Research and Development, had me reverse engineering technologies, Stark, Wakandan, Alien..." Nadia looked Howard straight in the eye. "I likely know you inside and out."

"Sounds like we have some stuff in common, both of our lives are in the toilet thanks to super heroes, but I'll admit you're way worst off." Michael stated a sympathetic look on her face.

"It took some effort but I was able to reverse engineer my father's shrink formula, I pieced together a pressurized suit so that I wouldn't suffocate when my molecules changed size and escaped from their facility. Miss Romanov was in Moscow at the time on a personal matter, I was able to find her largely do to the belief of my captors that she was the one who instigated my escape." Nadia sucked in precious Oxygen as she continued the conversation. "But maybe I'm not as smart as my father. Or maybe the equipment I was using was sub par it was mostly made out of scraps after all. Because now I'm stuck in this suit and it is the only thing keeping me at this size. Now I would like to make a new one, I haven't been able to change since I left Russia and it's starting to smell in here." Nadia also looked to Michael specifically. "And I would like to do so with a measure of privacy." Michael and Howard stood up to walk away. "Not you machine, I require aid to get out of this suit, and since it seems I cannot trust my own judgement I want a second opinion."

"Would you mind talking to the other one for me? I don't believe she likes me very much." Howard stated holding Michael by his shoulder.

"Can't say I can put a good word in for you." Michael stated walking back into the courtyard.

Tarene as she called herself was still swinging that huge sword around. Michael didn't know a lot about Asgardian smiting weapons but he was fairly certain that all the circuit board like carvings and engravings and gold plating along the edge were mostly there for show.

"Did the machine send you here?" Tarene asked looking a Michael off to the side.

"The machine as you put it doesn't order me around. I'm waiting here for the tour that it promised me after it's done making Nadia a dress." Michael stated as he found a piece of construction equipment and climbed on top while he waited.

"The mute has a name does she?" Tarene asked putting the tip of her blade into the ground and leaning on it.

"I think she's just shy, ever heard of Agoraphobia, I don't think she's very good with wide open spaces, now here we are trying to put them back together again." Michael stated shrugging his shoulders.

"How so?" Tarene asked giving Michael a side long glance.

"Well, long story sort I'm the great grand son of the guy who made Captain America, as such every thinks I got my athletic physique through less than honest means which also means I can no longer afford to go to a normal school. Nadia I think is a little more screwed over than I am but I am not a gossip. Ask her about her own problems if you are so curious." Michael stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Fair enough. So why doth they want thee in this... initiative?" Tarene asked cocking a brow.

"I dunno I played football in high school." Michael stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Tis this like combat?" Tarene asked confused.

"It's a full contact sport if that counts." Michael stated shrugging his shoulders. Michael looked up into the air, high above the campus a commercial airliner was flying through the sky, not really significant to his current situation, until it started trailing fire that is. "HOWARD!" Michael shouted panic clear in his voice.

* * *

The hollowed out suit of armor was joined in the air by Tarene who was riding on top of a flying horse, the plane's wing was on fire and a quick scan by Howard revealed that there were people inside of the plane waving guns around.

"It would appear to be a hostile take over, if you can stabilize that wing I can get Michael inside to neutralize them." Howard stated looking to Tarene.

"Whoa Whoa time out! Those guys have guns." Michael, whom it should be noted was once again trapped inside of Howard's body, piped up concerned.

"Not anymore." Modern firearms, such as those being used by those inside of the plane, were equipped with with computer chips to improve upon aim, firing rate, handling, but that also made them hack-able, and thus could be neutralized at range. "Now it's just manner of close quarters combat, a area of expertise I know you excel in."

"Any chance of getting me into the cargo bay?" Michael asked in a curious tone of voice. Howard went under the airplane while Tarene watched.

"Strange ones Midgardians." Saying that, Tarene flew next to the flaming wing of the plane, and sucked in, before blowing a huge gust of freezing wind on the fiery wing extinguishing the flames. Next the Aesir warrior and her steed flew under the wing and supported it with both hands. "Let us see what the warriors of this world are made of."

Howard flew himself and his passenger to the landing gear of the plane. Howard opened up his body and created a seal on the door of the landing gear, before cutting a oval shaped hole into the door of the gear. Michael promptly climbed his way out of the hollow man, past the landing gear, and into the cargo area of the plane.

"Now... what can I use as a weapon in here?" After some scavenging, Michael found a length of extension cord and a plug in shaver, the latter of which he promptly butchered into a make shift taser. Michael climbed into the passenger area of the plane and looked inside, no one seemed to have noticed that their guns had stopped working and Michael intended to take full advantage. Firstly he plugged his weapon into a wall socket next to the hatch, but one of the thugs seemed to take notice. "Crud." Michael ducked back into the hole and the armed goon was quick to follow him up to the hatch.

However when he found out his gun didn't work Michael took full advantage and grabbed the man by his pant leg before tasering him and pulling his body down into the hatch finished with a knockout punch to the face for good measure.

"Sweet dreams loser." It didn't take long for the thug's comrades to notice his absence and they came down to the hatch immediately, luckily though they hadn't noticed Michael or his weapon. Instead one climbed down to investigate, and for his trouble got strangled. Now the last one wasn't taking any chances, he attempted to shoot whatever was down in the hole that was eating his comrades, but found that his weapon no longer worked. Michael nimbly maneuvered out of the hole and tasered the man in his groin before dumping him down the hole.

"Good. Good. Now... How do I land this thing?" Suddenly the entire plane jolted, suddenly stopped but not crashed, looked out the window Michael saw a the eye lense of a giant gas mask looking into the plane at him. "Well... that's good to know." Michael looked down at the thugs he incapacitated, green uniforms, and a yellow snake symbol. "Assuming that the news hasn't been lying to us, these guys are called Hydra. But what are they doing here?" Michael went down into the Cargo hold again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : So, I'm just going to limit myself to one story at a time for now. Not too long ago a bit of a change happened in my personal life and while I've been trying to balance that with my writing it isn't working too good. So Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Skaar

Nadia carried the plane all the way over to a nearby airport, where the authorities were waiting to bring the Hydra goons into custody. A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were unloading cargo from the plane, Michael watched one go by which had the letters WXI written across the side.

"How was hero work Michael?" Howard asked leaning against the plane's landing gear.

"Stressful." Michael stated locking with mechanical eyes. "Fun but stressful. Any idea what's in those crates that these goons wanted so badly?"

"Unknown, S.H.I.E.L.D is launching their own investigation, we on the other hand have classes to prepare for, and classmates to recruit." Howard stated gesturing to Tarene and Nadia on the ground.

"Our classmates?" Michael stated looking at Howard with a incredulous look on his face.

"We have a great deal of data to sort through to find the gems from the masses. You provide a unique perspective to do that." Howard stated as he led Michael away.

"To do what point out how over qualified these people are in comparison to me?" Michael asked looking incredulous.

"We intend to recruit non super powered individuals as well." Howard stated opening the door on a muscle car which already had Nadia inside. "At times, super powers come with a downside, a easily exploitable weakness that a enemy can take advantage of."

"If you're looking for a example, because my molecules are altered whenever I change my size, if this suit gets punctured I will suffocate from the molecules in the air being either too big or too small." Nadia stated trying to sound helpful.

"That and you're a shrinker who suffers from Agoraphobia." Michael stated prompting Nadia to get struck with a depressed air.

"To use another example, if I get hit by a strong enough Electro Magnetic Pulse, it can fry my systems or being a digital being my systems are susceptible to hacking." Howard explained as he connected with the driver's seat, because steering with hands were for those who don't have built in Wi Fi.

"So in other words the less complicated a being is the harder it is to find a way of taking them down, is what you're saying?" Michael asked cocking a brow suspiciously. "Of course the difficult thing about being a perfectly normal human is that one solid hit from most super villains and I'm road kill."

"Like I said, different situations call for different individuals. Just because you can't think of a situation off the top of your head that you would be useful doesn't mean it doesn't exist." As Howard was explaining that, a screen built into the dashboard suddenly started beeping as the layout changed from a radio to a radar screen.

"Great. What is it now?" Michael asked looking at the screen with visible displeasure. "Something has entered earth's atmosphere." Howard stated tapping buttons on the screen. "And it is currently on a collision course with... Bayville."

"That's just across the pond from here." Michael stood up through the sun roof and looked up over the harbour, where something was streaking across the sky. "What is up with things falling out of the sky today!?"

"We should try to prevent it from crashing, we have enough flyers to get up there and destroy or intercept it." Howard stated, a few adjustments later and the car was floating in the air on side ways tires.

"Oi Tarene!" Michael shouted prompting the Asgardian on winged horseback to look at him. "Think you can hammer that big fire ball over there into the water?"

"I do not hammer." As if to emphasize her point Tarene pulled out her sword and stuck it into the air. "I have a sword so I shall sword it into the water!" Saying that Tarene took off into the air on the back of her horse.

"That girl does not understand what a metaphor is." Michael stated shaking his head.

"Does this thing have a Pym particle thrower?" Nadia asked prompting Howard to nod his head. "Hull of this thing is primary adamantine yes?"

"Of course." Howard stated in a obvious tone of voice.

"If we use the Pym Particles to enlarge the car then we can use it to shield the town if Tarene cannot deflect that shot." Nadia explained.

"That most likely won't be necessary." As Howard explained Tarene moved into position above the town.

"Rock from the Sky! I know not what brought thou here but thee will not pass!" Shouting that, Tarene wound up her great sword like a she intended to chop the in coming projectile in half, and promptly slammed the meteorite into the bay. "Victory is mine."

"It would seem that we were concerned for nothing." Howard commented watching the fiery rock in question disappear into the bay. "Still safer then sorry. Initiating submersible mode." To Howard's command, the car shifted slightly and produced propellers from the back tires before promptly dropping into the bay.

"Of course this thing can swim, it can already fly." Michael stated shaking his head in lack of surprise.

* * *

Whatever did hit them left a trail, a huge trench was freshly carved from the landing and led to a huge aerodynamic meteorite.

"Prepare the Pym Particle thrower, the fact that the Meteor survived Tarene's hit indicates it is made out of unusually strong material and thus is suited towards..." The top of the unnaturally durable meteorite popped off thus revealing a set of glowing white eyes staring angrily at them. "That's not a Meteorite."

"No duh Dummy!" Something grabbed hold of the car by it's front bumper before jumping out of the water still carrying the car with it's three passengers. "Initiating emergency ejection!" Howard promptly ejector seat Michael and Nadia out of the car, rather rude though some what understandable when you saw the car break down and reconstruct itself into a massive Hulk Buster armor with Howard at the core.

"GaH HA!" Nadia wasn't doing so well though, she had started to panic and she was curled into a ball.

"You do have Agoraphobia don't you?" Michael grabbed Nadia by her arms and held her face to face. "Shrink down and go up my sleeve!" The Russian nodded her head before pressing some buttons on her sleeve and miniaturizing herself before she went into Michael's shirt pocket. "Well that's one crisis averted."

Michael looked at the individual who came out of that rock like pod, and he wasn't what he was expecting. He looked human, not alien at all, broad shoulder with long black hair, a single shoulder pad and a armored skirt connected by a leather strap was all that he had on for clothes and they didn't look high tech or space like at all, adding to the strangeness he used a simple great sword as a weapon, simple when you ignored the fact that it was the size of two normal great swords put together. Now that Michael thought about it this guy seemed more like some ancient barbarian who hitched a ride here on a meteorite than some kind of alien invader.

"You're smaller then I expected you would be." Howard commented staring down at the would be invader.

"I get that a lot." Suddenly the short invader swung the sword that should be much too big for him at Howards groin area with his blade bouncing off of the surprisingly durable area. "Good, you can take a hit, this won't be fun if you couldn't fight!" Saying that the Invader's body started to shake as muscles started bulging and growing in random areas, growing several feet in the process, bits of his armor growing with him as appropriate, assuming the familiar form of a giant grey skinned monster in the process, one that carried a sword and wore armor.

"Now now, there's no need for that." Howard stated holding out hands in a defensive gesture.

"Oh believe you me. There is quite a bit of need for this!" Saying that, the Invader grabbed hold of his sword with both hands, the blade let out a loud high pitch noise, and with a home run swing, promptly cut Howard's hulk buster form in half.

"Huh a high frequency blade." Much of the upper portion of the Hulk Buster armor broke down into octagon plates and reformed into the physical form of Howard's human sized armor. "With that you would be able to cut through my armor." Vibranium and Adamantium were two of the strongest metals on earth, in a head to head clash Adamantium would lose every time, but not because it's integrity was inferior to that of Vibranium, but because one of the unique properties of vibranium is that it constantly vibrates at a high frequency, giving it massive properties as a cutting tool, even through Adamantium. Howard didn't know if that sword was made out of vibranium but he was certain that it was able to duplicate the effect. "It would seem that we must step it up a little bit. Ah here she comes now." Howard noted looking up into the sky with his hand being used to block out the sun's glare.

Turning around and looking up the invader saw a young lady with her own sword slam down on top of him with a loud 'clang' noise.

"Eh. Sword. Nice!" With a second home run swing the invader knocked Tarene away back into the water, she countered by freezing the water beneath her feet creating a huge a ice berg in the bay to stop her momentum.

"I am Tarene of the Valkyries!" The young lady in question declared pointing her blade accusingly towards the invader.

"I am Skaar of Sakaar." The Hulk like invader stated letting out a big huge grin. "Son of the Green Scar, and I have come to kill my father." Skaar used the sword to point accusingly towards Tarene. "But I can start with you!" Saying that, Skaar was launched through the air on a stone pillar and attacked Tarene with a over head chop from his great sword.

"The Green Scar. Why does that sound familiar?" Michael asked looking surprised.

"Don't ask me I've been living in bunker in Russia for past sixteen years." Nadia stated sticking her head out of Michael's shirt pocket.

"Searching: The Green Scar is the alias taken by the Hulk during his recent invasion of New York City." Howard stated in his robotic esque voice.

"Wait a second!" Michael stated in a fearful voice. "This guy is the son of the Hulk!? As in big green rage monster Hulk?"

"That be the one." The demigoddess and half human fell out of the sky and landed in the lake again, smashing through the ice and into the water once more. "I was thrown too. I've got the analysis back on the energy sample I took when I grabbed him. It's not gamma, truth be told I can't tell what it is, but it is potent." Howard explained holding a hologram in his hand.

"If you get close to him do you think you can neuter it?" Michael asked cocking a curious brow.

"I'm not especially fond of the concept of being chopped in half again, ignoring the unpleasant feeling it brings it will interrupt my ability to conduct the analysis, the reason why I need to conduct another." Howard explained noticing that based on the rapidly increasingly unstable waters that Skarr and Tarene's battle was either picking up pace or getting closer to the surface. "Whatever we do, we need to do it soon."

"Unfortunately I have an idea, and you two aren't going to like it any more than I am." Michael stated letting out a long suffering sigh.

In the mean time the two individuals not of this world were continuing their brawl. With a single upwards slash of her weapon Tarene encased Skaar in a casket of ice leaving only his head exposed, but he wasn't encased for long, shrinking down to the form he had when he emerged from his ship and easily slipped out of his icy prison with a overhead chop aimed at Tarene's head. Tarene blocked the chop with her blade and deflected her towards to the water sending Skaar into the water once again, and Tarene followed up with freezing the bay over. Said massive chunk of ice suddenly split in half, with one chunk being pushed out to sea, the result of a combination of Skaar transforming and then using newly imbued super strength to push one chunk out to sea.

"Thou art a stubborn one." Tarene stated smiling, watching as Skaar jumped up from below taking powered ice with him as he landed, and shortly thereafter was tackled away by Howard. "Unfortunately mine allies do nay comprehend the concept of a fair fight."

Howard's hands turned into cuffs that went around both Skaar's wrists and ankles and followed up by firing a unibeam from his chest into Skaar's face. With the giant temporarily blinded Howard opened up his chest piece and Michael jumped out and pounced on Skaar.

"Eat it and like it you jerk!" Michael stated as he stabbed knives, much like Skaar's own vibrating sword the blades shrieked as they entered his flesh.

"Is that suppose to tickle!?" Skaar asked gritting his teeth.

"Actually it was suppose to distract you." Skaar suddenly got a huge headache in his ear as Nadia wailed away on his ear drum with repulser blasts, between that Michael repeatedly stabbing him and Howard using his suits systems to drain off all of the energy he was producing, and soon the invader was reduced to his normal size before Michael knocked him clean out and Howard took him inside of himself.


End file.
